Migalhas
by TigerxFox
Summary: "Eu volto." Ele murmurava enquanto Zoro fingia que dormia e ele fazia de conta que acreditava. Enquanto torcia para ganhar alguma migalha de carinho antes de Sanji ir embora.
1. Dor

Cada noite era a mesma coisa. Sanji era hétero, e assim deveria continuar. De vez em quando, porém, ele escapava da sua fachada na calada da noite.

"Eu volto." Ele dizia, e Zoro se odiava por seu coração descompassar apenas com essa afirmação tão preguiçosa. Odiava sentir uma ponta de alívio pela certeza de sua volta.

"Eu volto." Ele insistia em repetir como um mantra. Mas Zoro não queria sua volta, porque não queria que precisasse ter havido uma partida.

"Eu volto." Ele sussurrava. Isso era o máximo que Zoro jamais ouviria. Todas as juras de amor com que fantasiava jamais deixariam aqueles lábios.

"Eu volto." Sanji sabia que não bastava. Mas ele fingia e Zoro espelhava seu fingimento. Sua dor é seu fardo para carregar.

"Eu volto." Ele proferia no escuro, onde o mantinha. Nas sombras escondido, onde era seu lugar.

"Eu volto." Mas disso ele já sabia. O que o incomodava era o durante. Era a fila de mulheres que recebiam suas cantadas e que ele levava consigo para cama toda semana.

"Eu volto." Dizia pouco antes do nascer do sol. Nem uma noite inteira Zoro ganhava. Nunca acordava tranquilo, apenas um corpo gelado numa cama vazia.

"Eu volto." Ele falava, como se isso fosse acalentar o outro durante tantas noites inteiras sozinho. Fazer o tic tac do relógio soar menos insuportável. Impedir suas lágrimas amargas de escorrerem.

"Eu volto." Ele repetia, fazendo Zoro sentir-se mais patético ainda. Cobrindo-o com o peso da sua carência ridícula. Esfregando na sua cara o quanto Zoro precisa dele.

"Eu volto." Ele proferia as palavras carregadas de culpa, que atravessavam o coração do outro. O lembrete ocasional de que a ilusão acabou.

"Eu volto." Zoro jurava que não iria esperar, mas sempre acabava esperando. Jurava que ia ficar inteiro, mas sempre acabava em pedaços.

"Eu volto." Ele murmurava enquanto Zoro fingia que dormia e ele fazia de conta que acreditava. Enquanto torcia para ganhar alguma migalha de carinho antes de Sanji ir embora.

"Eu volto." Saía da boca do chef sempre na mesma hora, pontualmente. Acabando com as esperanças de Zoro de algum dia tomar um café-da-manhã preparado por aquelas mãos divinas.

"Eu volto." Ele dizia como se em algum momento tivesse o deixado. O cheiro dele estava impregnado em seus lençóis, fios dourados insistiam em se espalhar por toda a cama, marcas maculavam sua pele cor de bronze.

"Eu volto." Ele disse enquanto Zoro segurava seu pulso frouxamente numa vã tentativa de conseguir algum tempo a mais. Quando ele teve coragem de pronunciar aquelas duas palavras para que Sanji ficasse.

"Eu volto." Era o que sempre escutava. "Eu fico." Era tudo que queria ouvir.

Na outra semana, ele não disse nada. Sentou-se na cama, fumou seu cigarro matinal e foi embora. E Zoro sentiu falta das palavras que tanto maldisse. Ficou puto, se detestou, chorou. Ele não voltaria, tinha certeza. Fez seu café-da-manhã, jogou fora as cinzas do cinzeiro, trocou seus lençóis.

Ele nunca mais voltou. Zoro nunca mais foi feliz.


	2. Negação

"Não volto." Sanji repetia mentalmente enquanto batia incessantemente os dentes de frio em seu quarto gelado. Seu apartamento, que era ótimo no verão, era uma merda no inverno. Seu quarto especificamente era um pesadelo: não isolava um jaule sequer, o sol tampouco batia e ele pegava toda a ventania vinda do corredor.

"Não volto." Mesmo que aquele imprestável do andar de cima, aquele que o irritava constantemente, houvesse oferecido a outra metade de sua cama há algumas semanas. Não exatamente com essas palavras. Mas bastaram aquelas duas palavras e a sua mão envolvendo seu pulso, era o máximo de vulnerabilidade que o moreno orgulhoso e estoico se permitiria. Sanji afastou seu braço rapidamente, com medo que naquela fração de segundo Zoro pudesse sentir seu pulso acelerado, pudesse identificar o ritmo musical abobado das contrações de seu coração.

"Não volto." Murmurava consigo mesmo. Não iria se arrastar para a cama daquela alga de novo, já estava ficando ridículo. Ele já havia deixado claro que não ia voltar, não iria se humilhar aparecendo lá depois de negar, depois de tantas semanas sem voltar. Depois de tantas semanas sem ouvir as batidas ridículas de seu próprio coração.

"Não volto." Ele tentava se convencer. Achava que quanto mais vezes repetisse mais chances tinha de se tornar real. Assim como repetiu milhares de vezes na frente do espelho que não tinha atração por homens. Que suas noites no apartamento do outro não significavam nada. Que seu coração não batia por ele.

"Não volto." Lembrava a si mesmo de que havia prometido que não iria fazê-lo. Preferia quebrar seus dentes de tanto batê-los do que ferir seu orgulho. Iria passar frio, como um idiota. Iria pegar um resfriado, como um retardado. Iria sentir saudade dele, como um imbecil.

"Não volto." Repetia, mas as lembranças de outras noites insistiam em invadir seus pensamentos e o impediam de se entregar ao sono e ao cansaço. Conseguiu cochilar apenas por dois minutos, o suficiente para sonhar. Todo o seu corpo estava em brasa agora, o coração batucando aquela canção maldita de novo.

"Não volto." Sentou-se na cama e segurou o peito, como se assim fosse conseguir acalmar o órgão agitado. Se sentia um energúmeno. Estava escolhendo sofrer. Ele poderia facilmente subir um lance de escadas e se sentir quente e feliz ao lado da planta, mas preferia não dormir de tanto frio e sonhar acordado com Zoro em sua cama gelada. Maldito orgulho de merda.

"Não volto." Insistia sua teimosia. É que não era só o orgulho. Tampouco sobre o frio. Tinha medo de se arrastar e parecer entregue. Tinha medo de querer abraçá-lo mais que tudo. Tinha medo de ter começado a amá-lo.

"Não volto." Ele ainda segurava o peito apertado por cima da camisa. Implorava por silêncio, implorava para o seu coração se calar e parar de bater.

"Não volto." Ele ainda tentava se convencer. Mas tentar ficar tanto tempo sem o outro era tão agoniante e idiota como tentar prender a respiração.

"Eu sou um retardado."


	3. Aceitação

"Voltei." Pensou, tentando ao máximo fazer o mínimo de barulho. Quase impossível, já que o silêncio sepulcral da madrugada foi substituído pelo seu coração, cuja frequência aumentava uma batida a cada degrau.

Zoro estava no centro da cama, babando deselegantemente. Essa visão pavorosa fez Sanji revirar os olhos, mas seu coração tinha outra opinião sobre tal. Seu ritmo mudou sutilmente e agora ele batia um pouco mais forte. Ele podia ouvir o barulho do seu pulso intensificar, como o som de tambores, enquanto tentava sutilmente deitar-se ao lado do neandertal.

Ele dormia com o peito desnudo e as cobertas jogadas no chão. O apartamento poente dele era sim um pouco mais quente que o seu, mas isso já era um pouco demais para o frio de doer que fazia lá fora. Zoro dorme em qualquer situação: de costas, de bruços, no frio, calor, na cama, no chão, sozinho, acompanhado, e seu sono é muito pesado. Sanji já havia aprendido isso em suas inúmeras noites ali. Era bem útil para amenizar a vergonha de estarem abraçados durante a noite. Então, ele se levantava de manhã e o moreno nem se mexia. Sanji imaginava se ele sequer notou quando ele chegou. Se faz alguma diferença ele abraçá-lo. Durante um momento de dúvida, seu coração falhou a batida.

Seus dedos então se moveram lentamente até os dele, tímidos e inseguros. E sua pele fria tocou na pele quente do outro. Ele o observava do canto do seu olho descoberto, para ver se alguma coisa mudava em sua expressão. O rosto continuava o mesmo, nenhum músculo contraía. Doía ter tão pouco tempo. Daqui a poucas horas Sanji iria se levantar para trabalhar e mesmo se não o fizesse o idiota iria acordar e ficar ali seria embaraçoso. Sanji fingia que nunca iria acontecer. Que os ponteiros do relógio iriam parar. Que seus braços não ficariam vazios. Por medo do vazio. Medo de não ter em que se agarrar, medo do que não é palpável. Medo de ficar sozinho. A cor do seu rosto foi drenada, estava paralisado dentro de sua própria angústia e seus batimentos enfraqueceram, deixando o quarto silencioso.

No meio do turbilhão de sentimentos e paranoia ele sentiu a mão do outro, antes imóvel, entrelaçar seus dedos e apertar a sua. Seu rosto rapidamente recuperou a cor e tingiu-se de vermelho de vergonha da possibilidade dele ter acordado, o coração recuperou a força, galopeando estrondosamente, descompassando de intensidade. Observou Zoro discretamente, ele ressonava. Como se mesmo dormindo ele pudesse sentir sua angústia e trouxesse conforto. As batidas agora falhavam de emoção, mas ainda assim tudo perfeitamente orquestrado. Como o final épico de uma sinfonia em toda sua glória. Uma que começa apenas com um tímido clarinete e se transforma majestosamente com a entrada de trompetes, trombones, tambores, violinos e contrabaixos. E pensar que durante tanto tempo havia tentado manter seu coração em silêncio.

"O silêncio é superestimado." Pensou, pouco antes de adormecer tranquilamente ao som da canção que vinha do próprio peito.


	4. Morte

Ele não queria, mas sente sua falta toda hora. Passa o dia só, em pensamentos que o alegram e o sufocam alternadamente. Ele detesta se arrastar. Mas detesta não se arrastar. Detesta vê-lo se esvaindo pelos seus dedos sem fazer nada. Detesta o nó na sua garganta quando pensa nele. Detesta demorar horrores para adormecer. Ele detesta muita coisa sobre essa situação. Mas ele o ama. E é a única constante.

Ele amava quando ele aparecia. Ele amava falar com ele. Ele amava vê-lo feliz. Ele amava cada maniazinha e cada chatice dele. E dói. Porque sentia que amava pelos dois. Porque ele estava em queda livre e se esborrachou no chão. Dói porque ele não consegue passar um segundo sem ele. Dói porque ele o quer. Ele só...o ama tanto. Que chega a ser vergonhoso. É patético, na verdade. Ele pensa algumas coisas e fica refletindo como que alguém tem coragem de pensar isso, de querer se despir emocionalmente assim e se entregar por inteiro numa bandeja? É porque o ama. É porque quer fazer tudo ao seu alcance e dar-lhe tudo de si. Porque tudo de si já é dele, embora ele não queira. Ele o ama. Queria gritar isso. Ele é um retardado. Idiota. Energúmeno. Mas ele o ama. Ele queria uma certeza. Ele o queria. Ao invés disso ele tinha migalhas e tentativas vãs de aproximação. Ele tinha medo. Tem. Ele tinha lágrimas espessas que escorriam teimosamente pelo seu rosto. Tem. Ele tinha insônia. Tem. Parece que vai implodir.

Não tem descanso, não tem sossego. E ele tenta manter sua compostura e conversar normalmente e agir normalmente, viver normalmente. Mas a máscara fica perigosamente próxima de cair a todo instante. Porque não sabe o que fazer. Ele sabe bem que isso é porque é um idiota. Mas não pode evitar. Porra, ele o ama. Por que não pode dizer-lhe isso? Por que ele tem que sofrer sozinho? Por que tem que esperá-lo até definhar?

Por um momento ele poderia fantasiar. Que Sanji vem. E está deitado ao seu lado como se pertencesse ali. E ele teria o rosto mais tranquilo do mundo, como se todas as preocupações tivessem sido varridas da sua mente. Como se ficar ali o ajudasse a dormir. Zoro o observaria abobado, quase não acreditando na sua felicidade. Talvez ele mal conseguisse encostar seus dedos em seu rosto, com medo de ser mentira e tudo se esvair como fumaça. Talvez ele o abraçasse bem forte sem medir direito sua força, como o ogro desajeitado que ele é. Talvez ele o acordasse e o outro ficasse sem entender e reclamasse, ameaçando chutar sua bunda. As lágrimas teimosas se formariam automaticamente no canto dos olhos. E a melhor coisa é o porquê. Sanji viria porque o quer. Sanji viria porque o ama. E isso o mataria de alegria.

Zoro abriu seus olhos e quase morreu. A alegria de ver o rosto do outro ao seu lado dormindo debaixo de fios de ouro quase o matou.


End file.
